High School Musical: The Series
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite people in this series! Funny, romantic, adventure, pretty much every kind of your favorite show! R&R please!
1. Season One Lineup

**A/N: This is High School Musical as a series! I hope you all like it! It has a really crummy title right now so if anyone has suggestions for the title then please let me know! I really have no idea what a better title would be so just let me know and I'll give you credit for the title. **

**Title: High School Musical- The Series ((until I get a better title))**

**Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite people in this series!**

**Author: KelsiLovesLucas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Season One Lineup 

**Episode One How Much Wood Would a Wood-chuck Chuck? **The gang goes on a class camping trip and things don't quite go as planned.

**Episode Two Look Who She's Got Her Hands on Now **Things get awkward between Troy and Sharpay after a party.

**Episode Three Wake Me Up When Algebra Ends **Troy, Chad and Ryan skip school in order to miss an algebra test that they didn't study for. Problems arise when their principal ends up at the mall with them.

**Episode Four Best of Both Girls **Zeke cheats on Sharpay… with Taylor. Everyone knows about it except for Chad and Sharpay. What happens when they find out?

**Episode Five It's a Mad World After All **The whole gang gets in trouble and they have to stay after school. They learn that spending too much time with anyone, even your best friends, has its bad side.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So, that's what you'll see in season one! If everyone likes this season then I'll do season two. I'll need probably eight reviews per episode in order to update. Chapters will be like, I'll do a part of the episode and then I'll end it at one part and that will be like a commercial break. Another chapter will be the part after the commercial. Most likely there will be the opening scene and music, then there's gonna be a commercial and about three chapters in each episode. Okay, I'll write the first episode soon! I love you all!

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**


	2. Epsiode One: Class Camping Trip

**A/N: This is High School Musical as a series! I hope you all like it! It has a really crummy title right now so if anyone has suggestions for the title then please let me know! I really have no idea what a better title would be so just let me know and I'll give you credit for the title. **

**Title: High School Musical- The Series ((until I get a better title))**

**Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite people in this series! This is Episode One, "How Much Wood Would A Wood-Chuck Chuck?" The gang goes on a class camping trip and things don't quite go as planned.**

**Author: KelsiLovesLucas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Episode One: How Much Wood Would A Wood-Chuck Chuck?**

Troy walked into his homeroom just moments after the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as Troy sat in his seat. "I would normally give you detention for being late but I won't today. Now, for my announcement. Tomorrow we're going on a class camping trip!"

"No way!" Chad blurted out excitedly.

"That's right! We'll be leaving tomorrow and since it's Friday we'll be coming back on Saturday morning." Darbus replied.

"Um, Ms. Darbus? I've got one little problem." Sharpay said.

"And what's that, Miss Evans?" Ms. Darbus asked in response.

"Yeah, well, camping? Me? Not a good combination!"

"Well that's just too bad Sharpay! We're all going camping so be in homeroom tomorrow at 8:00AM with all your supplies." Ms. Darbus announced. Sharpay crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sharpay camping? Now this I've got to see!" Chad whispered.

_((Upbeat Music starts playing))_

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy and Gabriella hugging by a campfire.

Shows Troy ducking behind a clothes rack at the mall.

Shows Troy squirting Chad in the face with a bottle of Windex.

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella catching a marshmallow on fire.

Shows Gabriella stomping on Chad's foot.

Shows Gabriella opening her locker and hitting Ryan in the face.

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan eating Gabriella's burnt marshmallow.

Shows Ryan hitting Zeke in the face with a broom.

Shows Ryan pointing at Troy and laughing.

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay peeking her head over a counter and hitting her head.

Shows Sharpay slapping Troy.

Shows Sharpay and Zeke kissing.

_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Taylor running out of the woods and jumping into a tent.

Taylor slaps Chad and then kisses him.

Shows Taylor mopping the floor and Sharpay walks by and slips.

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me; yeah  
Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free_

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Chad passing out.

Shows Chad wearing a blonde wig and peeking his head out of a dressing room.

Shows Chad spitting Windex out of his mouth.

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic  
Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?  
Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_Ohh, do you believe in magic?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**All right, that's probably how each episode is going to start. The scenes are probably going to change in season two but for season one they'll stay like they are now. Here comes a "commercial" and the next part of episode one will be up soon. See ya next chapter! I love you all!**

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**


	3. Episode One: Plotting!

**A/N: This is High School Musical as a series! I hope you all like it! It has a really crummy title right now so if anyone has suggestions for the title then please let me know! I really have no idea what a better title would be so just let me know and I'll give you credit for the title. **

**Title: High School Musical- The Series ((until I get a better title))**

**Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite people in this series! This is Episode One, "How Much Wood Would A Wood-Chuck Chuck?" The gang goes on a class camping trip and things don't quite go as planned.**

**Author: KelsiLovesLucas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I cannot believe that she's making us go camping! I don't camp!" Sharpay complained at lunch.

"Camping's not bad, Sharpay. I go camping every summer." Chad said.

"I'm not like you, Chad! I don't have a death wish to be eaten by a bear!" She slammed her head down on the table and just lay there for a few minutes.

"I haven's been camping in ages! This is gonna be fun!" Gabriella said excitedly. The bell rang and the gang headed to their lockers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Before long it was the end of school and everyone was eagerly packing for the camping trip that awaited them the next morning.

"Maybe if I'm late tomorrow then Darbus won't let me go." Sharpay thought out loud. Ryan shook his head in disagreement

"It's for a grade, Shar. Just go! You might end up liking it. I happen to love camping, maybe you will too." He said.

"Ry, I have never been camping and I planned on keeping it that way but no, Darbus had to go and plan this stupid trip. What if I get lost? What if I die? Or worse… what if I get dirty?" Sharpay cried. Her twin looked at her with wide eyes.

"You really need to get your priorities straight." He said.

"Shut up!" Sharpay hissed. Ryan walked out of her room and went to finish packing. His cell phone rang just as he got back to his own room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan. Chad made me do a three-way." Troy said quickly.

"What the heck? Chad is so sick!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Not that kind of three-way, you freak! I mean a three-way phone call!" Troy shouted into the phone.

"Oh! Okay. Sorry…" Ryan said.

"I'm not that weird!" Chad's voice came through the phone. Ryan apologized again and waited for what they had to say.

"We all know that Sharpay doesn't know the least bit about camping and is terrified to go, right?" Chad began.

"Right." Said Troy and Ryan in unison.

"Well, how about we have a little fun on this camping trip?" Chad suggested.

"You mean scare her while we're camping?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly." Chad confirmed.

"Wouldn't that be mean?" Troy asked.

"That's the point!" Chad laughed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure I was clear on the subject." Troy said simply.

"Let's do it!" Ryan said. And thus the plotting began.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sharpay zipped her suitcase and heard her cell phone ring. "This is Sharpay. Who is this?" Sharpay asked into the phone.

"Gabby." Gabriella's voice said.

"You're allowed to speak to me. What?" Sharpay growled. She really did not want to go camping.

"Look Sharpay, I know you don't wanna go camping but what if I said that I could make it all worth your while?" Gabriella began.

"I'm listening. Go on." Sharpay urged her, suddenly interested in what the girl had to say.

"I say we pull a prank on the boys. They'll probably plan something for us girls anyway so let's be ready for them. The other girls are doing it. I just need you, Sharpay. You truly have an evil mind. Wanna help?" Gabriella explained. Sharpay thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Count me in."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Okay, so the girls are plotting against the boys and the boys are plotting against the girls. What will happen next? I'm sorry if this is kind of short. This was all that I could come up with and I'm just trying to update as many stories as I can since I started school recently! All right, review time. Like I said, I started school so I don't know how often I can update but I promise to update whenever I can. See the button, smell the button, hear the button, click the button. Become one with the button! See ya next chapter, I love you all!**

**God bless, **

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	4. Episode One: The Camp Site

**A/N: Here is the long-awaited update of the HSM series! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot going on lately and writer's block took over my mind. It's gone now, though so I will update more often ((hopefully)) and I promise to try and update my other stories, too. Again, I apologize for the long wait, not just on this story but on all of them. Enjoy this chapter! The plotting continues…**

**A/N 2: Okay, I made a mistake here guys. I went to put this chapter on FanFic and accidentally put the opening sequence on instead! So, here is the actual chapter for the next part of this. I am so sorry about that mistake, I have this series on two documents, one is the actual story and one is the opening scene and I got the two mixed up. So, now that I have fixed that, here is the next part of this story. Sorry again for the confusion! Enjoy!!!**

**Title: High School Musical- The Series**

**Author: KelsiLovesLucas**

**Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite people in this series! In this episode, "How Much Wood Would A Wood-Chuck Chuck?" the gang goes on a class camping trip and things don't quite go as planned.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All the students walked into homeroom bright and early the next morning, eager to go camping. Sharpay bounced into the room, a smile spreading across her face. "Wow, Shar, you seem like you actually want to go camping! Changed your mind?" Ryan said to his sister as he noticed her oddly bubbly behavior.

"Actually, yes. The more I thought about it I decided camping would be good for me. It may even be fun." She smiled. "I know it will definitely have some surprises." She muttered.

"What was that, Sharpay?" Ryan asked suddenly. Sharpay just shook her head and then ran away to join Gabriella and Taylor. They smiled as she approached and the three girls began whispering. "I wonder what they're talking about." Ryan whispered.

"Ryan! Is everything ready for our little diabolical plans?" Troy asked, his voice very deep.

"Dude, why are you talking like that?" Ryan asked him.

"He's been doing that all morning, Ryan. It's his 'scary voice'. Don't pay attention to it." Chad answered. Before Troy could say anything, Chad continued talking, "So, is everything ready for Operation Scare Sharpay on the Camping Trip?"

"Uh, yeah, Chad. Sure it is. Tell me, why is the name so long?" Ryan questioned.

"Uh, well, it's- it was the first thing that popped into my head, okay! And we're not changing it now; that would be too confusing. C'mon, let's make sure we know what to do." Chad said quickly. With that, they perfected their evil plans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sharpay, I am so glad you're going to help us do this." Taylor smiled. "It's like Gabby said, you have an evil mind. If anyone can prank the boys, it'd be you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just know that the only reason I'm doing this is because I wanna trick the guys. It's not cause I'm friends with you two or anything like that, okay?" Sharpay sneered. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, they're over there planning, I just know it. So, that means we have to-" Gabriella began, but Sharpay cut her off.

"We have to trick them before they trick us."

"Exactly." Taylor and Gabriella said in unison.

"And I know just the way to do it." Sharpay whispered into Gabriella's ear and then Taylor's.

"Sharpay, that is simply diabolical. That's vicious and evil and… I like it." Taylor smiled.

"You better. It took me all night and besides, I already brought everything for that trick so we would have ended up doing it anyway." Sharpay said. The three girls turned to look at the boys and smiled. "Maybe camping really won't be that bad."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The school bus pulled into a small camping area and all the students piled off the bus. "Now, everyone, go set up your tents! Remember, stay in your groups. Stay with your tent buddies!" Ms. Darbus called out to everyone.

Sharpay stood, watching Gabriella and Taylor putting up the tent. "Shar, do you think you could help?" Taylor groaned to the blonde.

"Are you serious? I can't do that. Besides, I'm supervising. And that's pretty hard work. Now, get to it!" Sharpay hissed. When the tent was put up, the three put their sleeping bags inside and then stepped out and looked around. "Okay, let's get to work. We have a lot of setting up to do before night time." Sharpay ordered. They all grabbed some supplies from Sharpay's bag and snuck around the camp, preparing for the boys trick tonight.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Is everything ready for O.S.S.O.T.C.T?" Chad asked secretly.

"Yes. Wait, what's O.S.S.O.T.C.T?"

"Troy! It's the abbreviations for our plan, remember? Operation Scare Sharpay on the Camping Trip?" Chad growled.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say that rather than a bunch of mumbo-jumbo letters?" Troy asked him.

"Because, it's secret!" Chad sighed. "Now, is everything ready for the tonight?" Chad asked again.

"Everything is in place, Chad." Ryan answered. "This is gonna rock! I cannot wait to see the look on Sharpay's face when she finds out!"

"When I find out what?" A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Sharpay standing there, with Gabriella and Taylor at her side.

"When you find out that… you have to wilder-pee!" Chad exclaimed. Troy and Ryan looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I already knew that Chad. It shouldn't be that bad. Well, see you later guys!" With that, Sharpay skipped off. Gabriella hurried behind her and Taylor did the same.

"Nice save, Chad!" Troy said sarcastically.

"What? I thought it was good and you two weren't coming up with anything!" He retorted. Troy and Ryan just rolled their eyes once more.

"Wilder-pee?" Ryan asked mockingly, with a chuckle. Chad slapped him in the head and walked off. "That's not nice!" Ryan shouted, running after Chad and Troy.

"Neither is what we're gonna do tonight, but we're still doing it!" Chad replied with a smirk. "Sharpay is gonna be so surprised."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ooh! It's almost time to have the pranks and you guys still don't know what the pranks are! Suspense killing you yet? Don't worry, I'll update soon and put the pranks in the next chapter. Trust me, you will laugh. Now, review and tell me how much you love this story! Marshmallows to anyone who reviews! Go, click the button and type nice things about this story. I love you all! **

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**

**P.S. Here is a little bit of what is yet to come in this episode:**

**Pranks! Screaming girls! Screaming guys! And… burnt marshmallows? Yes, even burnt marshmallows! Dun, dun, dun! What will the pranks be? Whose prank will be the best, the boys or the girls? Stay tuned and you'll fin out after this commercial break!**


End file.
